Crónicas Demenciales: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by MightyMitch47
Summary: La Ciudad Gótica está bajo ataque, el Guasón ha adquirido poderes descomunales y siembra el caos sobre toda la ciudad, ni siquiera la Liga de la Justicia puede hacerle frente, ¿Quién podrá hacerle frente al payaso demoniaco? ¿Acaso Batman podrá frenar a su más grande enemigo? ¿Qué nuevos comienzos surgirán?


**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**...**

* * *

**Aclaración: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a DC cómics así como a Warner Brothers, excepto los OC obviamente.**

* * *

De seguro se estarán preguntando que está pasando en este loco mundo, ¿Por qué en Ciudad Gótica hay tantas explosiones? ¿Y por qué hay edificios cayendo? No se preocupen, no hay gente en esos edificios porque Flash y Chico Flash ya sacaron a esa gente antes de que sean aplastadas por los escombros. Lo que si les debe preocupar es que la oscuridad de ese universo se está pasando de la raya, ya que los héroes más poderosos del universo están sucumbiendo como cucarachas luchando contra un poderoso enemigo, ¿Pero quién es este poderoso enemigo? ¿Será acaso Darkside y la ecuación de la anti-vida? ¿Será un superman de una línea alternativa dónde es malvado o será otro ente maligno?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pues no, quien lanzó a la Mujer Maravilla a un edificio haciendo que este le caiga encima, quien haya desmembrado a Cyborg, y agarrado a Hal Jordan del cuello no es nadie menos que el Guasón.

-Ugh...

-¿Qué sucede, el gatito verde te comió la lengua?

Guasón estaba poseyendo una fuerza totalmente descomunal que lo hacía ultrapoderoso y dándole habilidades extras como volar, entre otras, haciéndolo el monstruo más poderoso del universo, haciendo que ni la Liga de la Justicia lo pueda detener. Flash intentaba burlarlo con su super velocidad pero el Guason lo alcanzaba sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¿Qué sucede, la liga de las patrañas está perdiendo su estilo?

El Guason lanza a Flash a otro edificio haciendo que este colapse, Superman había arribado roto de ira.

-¡GUASOOOON!

-Pero si es el hombre estrella, vienes a atravesar tu mano en mi pecho ¿Quizás?

-No escaparás de la justicia payaso demente.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, no me hagas reír, y creía que yo era el loco.

Superman le dio un golpe que fue interceptado por un golpe del Guason, ambos chocaban golpes creando ondas expansivas que empujaban todo alrededor. Superman estaba siendo doblegado, mientras sus rodillas se doblaban dejando que se acerque más al suelo veía la sonrisa sádica del Guason, quien se lamía los labios ansioso por las ganas que tiene de arrastrar a ese hombre maravilla por todo el pavimento.

-Sabes, siempre quise estrellar la cara de ustedes Boys Scout en el piso, y ahora tengo el poder de hacerlo, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Guasón tomó a Superman de su nuca y lo estrelló contra el pavimento, acto seguido comenzó a arrastrarlo por toda la ciudad sin la posibilidad de que Clark se defienda, una vez acabado Guasón arrojó a Superman a un edificio abandonado como si fuera un trapo sucio.

-Todos estos supuestos héroes pero no viene mi favorito, posiblemente deba crear un poco de más destrucción para que venga.

A toda velocidad Batman se dirigía en su bati-yet para luchar contra su peor enemigo.

-Alfred activa el protocolo Giant-Monster, estoy a 10 segundos de llegar- decía Bruce concentrando la vista en su objetivo.

-Enseguida señor.

Alfred observaba en la baticueva, oprimió un botón rojo el cual activó una compuerta que dejaba salir montones de cápsulas que se dirigían hacia Batman.

Las cápsulas de metal se desprendieron haciendo que se unieran a la nave de Bruce, formando así un gigantesco robot con la apariencia de un murciélago, el robot venía equipado con brazos de titanio resistentes potenciados con energía destructiva, contenía muchos misiles, extremidades blindadas, y una fuente de energía poderosa, básicamente un traje creado para combatir contra un poderoso enemigo, pero no esperaba que ese enemigo fuera ese odioso payaso.

-Y aquí viene- El guasón pudo ver a su divertido enemigo a kilometros, arrancó un poste de luz y lo apuntó hacia Batman.

Al lanzarlo Batman pudo atrapar el proyectil con su brazo metálico, era hora de frenar a ese demente. Batman lanzó un puño cohete hacia el pero el Guasón lo logró atrapar, en eso el puño liberó una explosión que mandó a volar al guasón estrellándolo contra una tienda.

-Esto será divertido- dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Batman recuperó el puño y se lanzó contra el payaso demente, Guasón rápidamente saltó hacia él y le propinó un puño que causó bastante daño a la máquina de combate, Batman veía en la pantalla la alerta de daño pero no se detendría aún. Batman activó los propulsores mientras liberaba una neblina para distraer la vista del payaso. Acto seguido usó visión térmica para localizar al payaso pero su visión notaba una gran cantidad de energía alrededor de la neblina, resulta que el guasón soplaba aliento de fuego sobre toda la neblina y dirigiéndolo hacia el robot gigante, Batman activó su función criogénica para contrarrestar el fuego pero al hacer eso el payaso se formó detrás de él con otro poste de luz batiéndolo como una pelota de baseball. Batman a unos kilómentros de distancia logró recomponerse y apunto todos sus proyectiles contra el payaso, pero el guasón esquivó como una bailarina todos los proyectiles.

-¡¿Quiere llorar?!

BOOM

-¡Qué adorable! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

El guasón tacleó a su oponente contra el pavimento y lo fue arrastrando como lo hizo con Kent por toda la ciudad, luego lo arrojó al cielo y de una patada lo devolvió al suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

-Argh- se quejó Batman intentando levantarse.

Pero al hacerlo notó a un transeunte viéndolo fijo, usaba una gorra verde.

-Oye chico, es peligroso debes salir rápido de aquí...

El guasón agarró de nuevo al robot pero esta vez quebrándolo capa por capa hasta que la potencia del robot se agotara.

Batman tosía sangre, su traje había sufrido daños dentro de la máquina y ya no le quedaban planes de contingencia, todo estaba perdido.

-Hola Batsy.

El guasón volvió a reír, abrió la cápsula donde estaba Bruce y lo tomó del cuello, al rededor de ambos el robot echaba llamas al igual que en toda la ciudad.

-Fue divertido, pero es hora de acabar el juego, espero que los otro bati-perdedores puedan dar una mejor pelea, hasta nunca compañero de juegos...

Pero luego sintió una picadura en su nuca.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ese chico con gorra verde había aparecido de improvisto atrás del bufón y clavado una gigantesca jeringa con un líquido amarillo, el cual se vaciaba rápidamente.

Terminado eso el Guasón cayó al suelo echando humo totalmente vencido e inconsciente. Batman se reincorporó limpiándose la sangre, miró al guasón ahora con su sonrisa borrada y luego volteó a ver al extraño sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Mitch... y eso...- dijo sosteniendo su jeringa vacía.

* * *

Después de la gran batalla contra el Guasón, Batman mandó a analizar al payaso, escogió un lugar alejado de toda civilización dentro de la naturaleza, en un pequeño almacén abandonado, estaba acompañado de Robin (Damian Wayne), Nightwing, y Batgirl, también estaba Alfred. Batman había llevado un equipo para poder tratar con el payaso en secreto, era de noche, y la Liga de la Justica estaba en recuperación Batman se propuso a buscar la causa de todo ese desastre. De pronto alguien tocaba las puertas de madera desgastadas.

-¿Batifamilia? traje pizza- decía una voz joven.

-Déjenlo entrar- dijo Batman.

-¿Ordenaste pizza?- Preguntó Nightwing.

Barbara abrió la puerta, era Mitch, el chico de roba negra con verde quien derrotó al Guasón literalmente empalándolo por la espalda, traía tres cajas de pizza y una abierta, el estaba comiendo un pedazo.

-Hola chicos.

-Bruce... ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Batichica.

-Soy Mitch preciosa, ¿Quieres pizza?

-...

-Mitch está aquí para responder unas preguntas y luego se marchará.

-¿Pizza?- Mitch preguntó detrás de Batman.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- dijo Damian.

-Es mi increíble poder, la teletransportación, puedo viajar por otras dimensiones, la cura que utilicé en ese payaso provino de otra dimensión.

-¿Otra dimensión?

-Así es Brucy, ya deberías saberlo.

-¿Por qué viniste a ayudar?- dijo Batman serio.

-Estaba aburrido.

-...

Se formó un silencio incómodo con esa información.

-Y tenía esa cura de sobra.

-¿Sabes que le pasó al guasón?

-Creo que el hizo un pacto con un demonio interdimensional, o indigestión, como sea ya no causará más problemas, la cura que diseño esa científica loca arregla la cordura y elimina los poderes extremos, el guasón volverá a ser una persona normal.

Esa información llamó la atención de Batman.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque ya había funcionado con sujetos tan locos cómo él- Mitch bostezó escandalosamente- Ah, bueno tengo sueño, nos vemos pronto Batsy, adiós batichica- le dijo con una mirada coqueta incomodando a Bárbara.

Acto seguido Mitch desapareció de sus vidas, o es lo que creían.

-¿Crees que podamos confiar en él Bruce?- preguntó Grayson.

-No lo sé, pero quiero que mantengan vigilado al Guasón, si despierta como una persona normal quiero que le den otra identidad y lo alejen de todo lo que lo vuelva loco.

-Está bien- dijo Bárbara.

-Si despierta como una persona normal, ¿No sería mejor encerrarlo?- preguntó Robin.

-No, porque podría perder su cordura de nuevo, es mejor vigilarlo, me encargaré de averiguar más de el viaje interdimensional.

Con sus objetivos ya aclarados era hora de empezar su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

El guasón fue trasladado a otra ciudad lejos de Ciudad Gótica, un pequeño pueblo con pocos edificios, un bajo índice de criminalidad y rodeado de montañas, estaba en un hospital, y había despertado.

-Agh, que, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo está señor Jackson?

-¿Cómo?

-Usted es Jack Napier, fue trasladado aquí por un grupo de personas, dijeron que había tenido amnesia.

-¿Amnesia? Sólo sé que todo me duele.

-Está bien soy la doctora Elizabeth Walter, me encargaré de usted hasta que se mejore- Dijo la doctora, era una mujer joven de cabello rubio y tez clara, usaba esmalte de uñas rojo con negro y unas pestañas rizadas.

Después de unas varias sesiones, el guasón ahora conocido como Jack fue dado de alta, ahora estaba libre, pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿No sabía ni quién era? Caminaba por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad sin rumbo y pensativo, qué haría con su vida, vio una peluquería ¿Intentaría cortar cabello? no siente que sea algo suyo, luego volteó a una repostería ¿Quizás sea bueno para los pasteles? No, tampoco se sentía atraído, Jack caminaba lentamente y se detuvo en un puesto de periódico, leyó la premisa: Ciudad Gótica se recupera de un devastador ataque, leyó el artículo, "Ciudad Gótica atacada por un sujeto con poderes ilimitados es detenido, la ciudad y los héroes se recuperan"

-Cielos, que terrible sujeto- se decía Jack a sí mismo, leería más pero no tenía dinero.

Las cámaras de la ciudad seguían cada uno de sus pasos, los tres aliados de Batman estaban en una habitación con monitores vigilando a Jack. Bárbara no confiaba en el guasón pero sus actividades en ese día han demostrado que había cambiado. Dick mandó un mensaje a la doctora Walter dándole datos de la nueva vida de Jack.

Mientras tanto el sujeto Jack comenzó a tener hambre, pero volteó los bolsillos de la chaqueta que le dieron dando a entender que estaba sin dinero, volteó a ver a una cafetería. Le antojaba un delicioso pastel de queso en la vitrina, pero tendrá que buscar un poco de dinero principalmente para buscar donde dormir.

-¿Señor Napier?

Jack volteó al escuchar su nombre, era la doctora de hace rato, había llegado vestida con una ropa más casual, un abrigo escarlata con unos jeans azules, tenía el pelo recogido en forma de bolita y usaba un bolso de cuero café.

-Hola doctora.

-Dime Elizabeth, solo vine porque me dieron esto, es tu dirección.

-¿Tengo una dirección?- preguntó intrigado tomando la nota.

-Sí, parece que alguien cuida de ti- dijo la doctora alegremente.

-¿Quién será?

En la habitación de monitoreo Dick y Damian tomaban un café y Bárbara comía una dona.

-Gracias Elizabeth.

-De nada- La doctora volvió su vista a la vitrina- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un café?

-Lo siento, no tengo dinero.

-De eso no te preocupes, yo invito.

Jack sintió rugir su estómago, y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación.

Los tres superheroes se interesaron más en la escena, era como ver un programa de televisión.

Jack y Elizabeth se sentaron en una mesa cristalina con una sombrilla sobre ellos, una mesera les entregó dos tazas de café y dos pedazos del pastel de queso, Jack comía a gusto y Elizabeth lo miraba muy divertido.

-A lo siento, gracias por el café- dijo Jack al darse cuenta de que estaba comiendo como una animal devorando su pastel.

-Heh no te preocupes.

-Bueno no estoy seguro de quién era en el pasado pero si puedo estar seguro de que amaba el pastel de queso- Jack chupó su dedo índice.

-Ja, ja, así parece.

La doctora tomó un poco de su café y Jack hizo lo mismo, pero al bajar la taza Jack obtuvo un bigote de crema haciendo reír a la doctora.

-Ja, ja.

-¿Mm?- Jack se dio cuenta de eso y de improvisto comenzó a hacer bromas que hacía reír a su compañera.

-Eres gracioso- decía la doctora.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, mañana van a venir unos niños al hospital, son niños con cáncer, y les ayudaría mucho alguien que los anime.

-Mmmm, ¿A quién encontrarían que pudiera animarlos?- decía sarcásticamente obviando que él lo va a hacer.

Los tres ayudantes de Batman veían enternecidos la escena, al pasar los días observando al ex-villano se dieron cuenta de que en verdad a cambiado. Regresaron a la baticueva con Batman para entregarle sus observaciones.

* * *

Al llegar vieron que Batman había construido un aparato con la ayuda de sus compañeros héroes ya recuperados, era un portal a otras dimensiones.

-¿Cómo le va a Jack en su nueva vida?

-Conoció a una doctora, parece que se llevan muy bien.

-Eso parecía en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

Batman mientras seguía cableando la máquina les apuntó los monitores dando a entender que siempre estuvo vigilando al ex-villano.

-Tal como lo indicó el viajero el Guasón obtuvo un cambio impresionante- dijo Alfred llevando bebidas para sus compañeros.

Mientras bebían Batman les explicaba el trabajo que ha hecho mientras vigilaban al guasón, gracias a varios héroes pudo construir una máquina que le llevaría a viajar por diferentes dimensiones.

-Adquiriré conocimiento, tengo un control que almacenará los datos de cada mundo que visite, y encontraré el origen del mal que poseyó al Guasón, así podre arrancarlo de raíz, cuando termine volveré.

-Bruce ¿Estás seguro de eso?- dijo Dick desconfiado.

-Sí, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Pero qué pasará si el mundo te necesita?- dijo Bárbara.

-Para eso los tengo a ustedes, ustedes han logrado alcanzar el potencial para ser incluso mejores que yo, sé que podrán proteger a la ciudad, y la Liga de la Justicia podrá proteger al mundo, yo me encargaré de asegurarme de que ese virus no infecte a más personas. Cuiden bien de la baticueva.

Los tres se vieron entre ellos y sabían de que no podrán convencer a Batman de irse, pero por lo menos le harán saber lo apreciado que es él para ellos, es parte de su familia, y lo estarán esperando. Damian fue a abrazar a su padre por si no lo volvía a ver, abrazo que le fue correspondido, Bruce igualmente se despidió de Bárbara, de Dick, y de Alfred. Les dijo que se despidan por él de la Liga, y que sigan protegiendo al mundo, vio al monitor dónde estaba Jack hablando con Elizabeth, estaba seguro de que él podrá conseguir la paz que nunca tuvo, en cuanto Bruce, abrió el portal, alistó lo necesario, y se adentró a mundos desconocidos confiando en sus aliados. Con seguridad entró al portal dejando su mundo atrás, luego de entrar el portal se cerró.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**NA: Es hora de los datos curiosos que nadie pide, pero yo coloco de todas maneras. Sí no les gustó que el Guasón tuviera un final feliz descuiden no volverán a saber de este mundo, sin embargo Batman se adentrará a nuevas fronteras pero no en este fic, si les interesa saber más sobre el trayecto que emprenderá Bruce estén atentos a mi perfil, en un futuro lejano me enfocaré en la continuación de esta historia, grandes cosas tengo planeadas. Sin más que decir, me despido, espero les haya gustado, y si no ahí están las reviews, aquí me despido, les deseo muchas bendiciones, no se pasen de oscuros, y consíganse una cita ya que es febrero, hasta pronto.**

**Att: Might**


End file.
